herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tammy Halfchild
Tammy Halfchild is a fictional American voice actress, former archeologist, Internet personality and professional female bodybuilder. Personality and Traits Tammy Halfchild is portrayed as a voice actress who was famous for her well-made films of three types - action, horror-comedy and science fiction as well as starring in both live-action and animated sitcoms. Two of her most famous movies were Space Mutant Colony and Gore Fest, which had sequels since many people loved them. Tammy was once an archeologist when she was just 18 years old. But the most notable thing about her is that she works out like professional bodybuilder. Despite being portrayed as a voice actress who is very muscular and was once an archeologist, she is generous, hard-working, kind and above all, honest. Many people think she has narcissistic personality disorder, but she really doesn't and these people often end up making her angry and finding themselves getting their butts kicked by Tammy. Not only is Tammy famous in reality, but also on the Internet. Her YouTube account is named "Tammylicious". While making videos for YouTube, she particularly does playthroughs of platformer/survival-horror games, makes Minecraft Machinimas and live-action animations. Some of her episodes involve Eustace, her one-year-old Pug, whom she loves very much. Tammy Halfchild also dedicates her life to dating and starring herself in her own private gun shows in which she dances and poses while flexing her muscles in front of the whole crowd. Tammy has light-peach skin, has green eyes, dirty-blonde hair and a muscular body compared to Arnold Schwarzenegger. She is often seen in her room wearing a grey-and-black bikini "advertising" Greenfield Premium Ale, with "Greenfield" colored in green and "Premium Ale" colored in hot pink. In public, she is seen wearing a blue T-shirt with white buttons with tan jeans and a black belt. Her breasts, hips, and buttocks are the size of basketballs. Tammy is also seen wearing a black cap with red letters that read, "HALFCHILD ROCKS". She also has a mark on her left breast consisting of three dollar symbols on fire, which represents her power. Powers/Skills Tammy Halfchild possesses four different superior abilities, because of the mark on her left breast. She has superhuman strength, which she can use to pick up even the heaviest objects (except buildings) and throw them far distances. She also has incredible speed, which allows her to run at the speed of a cheetah without getting tired or dehydrated. Tammy is also highly intelligent in person. Tammy can also instantly turn anyone she looks at into money when her eyes glow a silvery-blue color. She can also wield pyrokinesis, meaning she can spew fire from the palms of her hands. Sounds impressive, huh? Well, it is! Gallery Pictures are coming soon; remember to make artwork of Tammy Halfchild and paste the character photo on the placeholder. Also, draw pictures of Tammy doing what she does (show off her powers, make YouTube videos, adore Eustace, voice-act in her movies, etc.) Artwork is highly recommended to be created by AdvancedDefense. Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Fictional Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Big Good Category:Celebrities Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Mature Category:Main Heroes Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Creepypasta Heroes